jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jolyne Cujoh/Gallery
Illustrations JolyneCuffs.jpg Jolyne.jpg 126493.jpg SO Box Set Postcard.jpg Volume 64.jpg|SO Volume 1 Volume 65.jpg|SO Volume 2 Volume 66.jpg|SO Volume 3, with Jotaro Volume 67.jpg|SO Volume 4, flanked by F.F. and Ermes Volume 68.jpg|SO Volume 5 Volume 70.jpg|SO Volume 7 Volume 72.jpg|SO Volume 9 Volume 77.jpg|SO Volume 14 Volume 79.jpg|SO Volume 16, with Jotaro Volume 80.jpg|SO Volume 17 GiornoJolyne.jpg Canvas 1.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Stone Ocean Manga= Jolyne WSJ-2000.1.png jolyne-mug-shot.jpg|Mug shot Jolyne so v04 010.png|Jolyne with Stone Free JolyneFFAppearance.png|Jolyne's 1st outfit Jolyne 1.png|Jolyne's 2nd outfit So color v05 032.png|Jolyne's 4th outfit YoungJolyne.png|Jolyne at age 14 File:Jolyne costume 1.jpg|Outfits 1, 3, & 4 Jolyneemblem.jpg|Jolyne's emblem oIyBu.png|Demonstrating international defiant gestures Jolyne close.png|Jolyne's face Jolyne eyes.png|Jolyne's eyes Jolynedeath.jpg|Death File:Part6_Endpicture.jpg| |-| Sketches= ArakiStoneOceansketch.png Joly01.jpg Joly02.jpg Joly03.jpg Joly04.jpg Joly05.jpg Joly06.jpg Joly07.jpg Joly08.jpg Joly09.jpg Joly10.jpg Joly11.jpg Joly12.jpg Joly13.jpg Joly14.jpg Joly15.jpg Joly16.jpg Joly17.jpg Joly18.jpg Joly19.jpg Joly20.jpg Joly21.jpg Joly22.jpg Joly23.jpg Joly24.jpg Joly25.jpg Joly26.jpg Joly27.jpg Joly28.jpg Jolyne17.jpg Joly29.jpg Jolyermes.jpg Jolyermes2.jpg JolynePhone.jpg|Jolyne on L-06D JOJO JoJoVellerBoxJolyne.jpg Chapter Covers Chapter 1 to 17= SO Chapter 1 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 1 Cover A SO Chapter 1 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 1 Cover B SO Chapter 2.jpg|SO Chapter 2 SO Chapter 3.jpg|SO Chapter 3 SO Chapter 4 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 4 Cover A SO Chapter 4 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 4 Cover B SO Chapter 5 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 5 Cover A SO Chapter 5 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 5 Cover B SO Chapter 6 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 6 Cover A SO Chapter 6 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 6 Cover B SO Chapter 7 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 7 Cover A SO Chapter 7 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 7 Cover B SO Chapter 8.jpg|SO Chapter 8 SO Chapter 9.jpg|SO Chapter 9 SO Chapter 10.jpg|SO Chapter 10 SO Chapter 11.jpg|SO Chapter 11 SO Chapter 13.jpg|SO Chapter 13 SO Chapter 14 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 14 Cover A SO Chapter 14 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 14 Cover B SO Chapter 15.jpg|SO Chapter 15 SO Chapter 16.jpg|SO Chapter 16 SO Chapter 17.jpg|SO Chapter 17 |-| Chapter 18 to 54= SO Chapter 20 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 20 Cover A SO Chapter 20 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 20 Cover B SO Chapter 22.jpg|SO Chapter 22 SO Chapter 26.jpg|SO Chapter 26 SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO Chapter 27 SO Chapter 28 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 28 Cover A SO Chapter 28 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 28 Cover B SO Chapter 29 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 29 Cover A SO Chapter 29 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 29 Cover B SO Chapter 33 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 33 Cover A SO Chapter 33 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 33 Cover B SO Chapter 34.jpg|SO Chapter 34 SO Chapter 36.jpg|SO Chapter 36 SO Chapter 39.jpg|SO Chapter 39 SO Chapter 40.jpg|SO Chapter 40 SO Chapter 41 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 41 Cover B SO Chapter 42 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 42 Cover A SO Chapter 42 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 42 Cover B SO Chapter 47 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 47 Cover B SO Chapter 51.jpg|SO Chapter 51 SO Chapter 54 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 54 Cover A SO Chapter 54 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 54 Cover B |-| Chapter 55 to 98= SO Chapter 55.jpg|SO Chapter 55 SO Chapter 56 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 56 Cover A SO Chapter 56 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 56 Cover B SO Chapter 65.jpg|SO Chapter 65 SO Chapter 66 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 66 Cover A SO Chapter 66 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 66 Cover B SO Chapter 71 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 71 Cover A SO Chapter 71 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 71 Cover B SO Chapter 72.jpg|SO Chapter 72 SO Chapter 76.jpg|SO Chapter 76 SO Chapter 77 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 77 Cover A SO Chapter 77 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 77 Cover B SO Chapter 78 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 78 Cover A SO Chapter 78 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 78 Cover B SO Chapter 80 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 80 Cover B SO Chapter 82 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 82 Cover A SO Chapter 82 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 82 Cover B SO Chapter 88 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 88 Cover A SO Chapter 88 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 88 Cover B SO Chapter 92 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 92 Cover A SO Chapter 92 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 92 Cover B SO Chapter 93 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 93 Cover B SO Chapter 97 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 97 Cover A SO Chapter 97 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 97 Cover B SO Chapter 98.jpg|SO Chapter 98 |-| Chapter 99 to 142= SO Chapter 99.jpg|SO Chapter 99 SO Chapter 100 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 100 Cover A SO Chapter 100 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 100 Cover B SO Chapter 101 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 101 Cover B SO Chapter 111 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 111 Cover B SO Chapter 113 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 113 Cover A SO Chapter 113 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 113 Cover B SO Chapter 115 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 115 Cover B SO Chapter 119 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 119 Cover B SO Chapter 120.jpg|SO Chapter 120 SO Chapter 126.jpg|SO Chapter 126 SO Chapter 127.jpg|SO Chapter 127 SO Chapter 130 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 130 Cover A SO Chapter 130 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 130 Cover B SO Chapter 132 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 132 Cover A SO Chapter 132 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 132 Cover B SO Chapter 138.jpg|SO Chapter 138 SO Chapter 140.jpg|SO Chapter 140 SO Chapter 141 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 141 Cover A SO Chapter 141 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 141 Cover B SO Chapter 142 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 142 Cover A SO Chapter 142 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 142 Cover B |-| Chapter 143 to 156= SO Chapter 144 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 144 Cover A SO Chapter 144 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 144 Cover B SO Chapter 147 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 147 Cover B SO Chapter 151 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 151 Cover B SO Chapter 152.jpg|SO Chapter 152 SO Chapter 153 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 153 Cover A SO Chapter 153 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Cover B Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI One-Shot Spur8.jpg Spur4.jpg Spur3.jpg Spur2.jpg Spur1.jpg Spur1a.jpg Spur5.jpg Spur6.jpg Spur7.jpg Games ASB= Jolyne ASB.jpg|Render for All Star Battle JolyneTaunt.jpg|Jolyne taunting, ASB JolyneHHA.jpg|Jolyne activating her HHA, ASB JolyneHHA1.jpg|Jolyne's HHA, ASB JolyneHHA2.jpg|Jolyne after her HHA, ASB JolyneGHA1.jpg|Jolyne ensnaring her opponent during her GHA, ASB JolyneGHA.jpg|Jolyne's GHA, ASB irenejjasb.png|Irene special costume, ASB jolyneA.jpg|Jolyne Costume A in All Star Battle Jolyne D.jpg|Jolyne Costume D in All Star Battle Jolyne E.jpg|Jolyne Costume E in All Star Battle Jolyne F.jpg|Jolyne Costume F in All Star Battle 6jln.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= JolyneRenderEoH.png|Render for Eyes of Heaven File:Kid_Jolyne_EoH.png|Young Jolyne's model JolyneSoloDHA.jpg|Jolyne's solo DHA, EoH JolyneErmesDHA.jpg|Jolyne & Ermes during their DHA, EoH JolyneReport.jpeg|Jolyne & Weather during their DHA, EoH JotaroJolyneDHA.jpg|Jolyne & Jotaro during their DHA, EoH JolTeaTime.jpg|Jolyne's tea animation, EoH 20190416_165657.jpg|Jolyne's Costume H 20190416 165629.jpg|Costume H 20190416_165717.jpg|Costume H 20190416_165751.jpg|Costume H JolWINPOSE(G).jpg|Jolyne's win pose (Costume G), EoH File:Osiris_takes_Jolynes_soul.PNG|Jolyne's soul taken by Osiris |-| Other= JolyneKujo.gif|Jump Super Stars Figurines Top (10).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 6 Vol.1 Jolyne.jpeg|Super Action Statue JolyneFigClose.jpg|SAS close-up Jolyne SAS v2.jpg|SAS (Wonderfest) JolyneRAH.jpeg|Real Action Heroes Jolyneb11.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Joyne DX Collection JoJo Figure.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 2nd color Others Jolyne Anime OP1.png|Jolyne in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ JolyneStoneFree AnimePartIOP1.png|Jolyne and Stone Free in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ "I am Jolyne Cujoh!" PartIAnime OP1.png|Jolyne's pose in the first opening Site Navigation Category:Galleries